Body Moves
by Begundal Busuk
Summary: "Bila kau gerah tuk bergerak, bagaimana bila bergerak bersamaku, di bawahku?" Rivaere slight Otayurio MxM RomanceHumor Alternate Universe Crossover Yuri On Ice Oneshoot EXPLICIT SEX SCENE Mature Content DJ!Levi x Teenage!Eren DJ!Otabek x Teenage!Yuri maybe typo(s) maybe OOC


Author Note : Sila baca author note di bawah untuk penjelasan lebih dari fict ini.

* * *

Musik menghentak. Kerlip lampu menjadi penerangan. Ruangan pengap. Kepulan asap putih dimana-mana. Aroma alkohol menguar menggelitik penciuman. Eren bergidik. Telinga pengang dengan suara _ngiiiiing_. Manik hijau bulat melirik kanan-kiri. Berjengit kaget melihat pemandangan yang sangat asing.

Kemeja kotak-kotak biru-hitam diremas. Eren menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Armin berwajah pucat dan basah. Keringat dingin. Serangan panik yang biasa menyerang salah satu sahabat kecilnya. Perasaan bersalah sedikit hadir di relung hati. Kepala bersurai _brunette_ menggeleng. Tidak. Tidak boleh ada rasa bersalah. Ini demi harga diri mereka berdua. Harga diri Eren. Malam ini adalah debut pertamanya menjajaki dunia malam penuh hentakan musik penggoda.

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

 **Body Moves (c) Begundal Busuk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rivaere | slight Otayurio | MxM | RomanceHumor | Alternate Universe | Crossover Yuri On Ice | Oneshoot | EXPLICIT SEX SCENE | Mature Content | DJ!Levi x Teenage!Eren | DJ!Otabek x Teenage!Yuri | maybe typo(s) | maybe OOC |**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bila kau gerah tuk bergerak, bagaimana bila bergerak bersamaku, di bawahku?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Rivaere...**

 **... enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eren melangkah ragu. Manik hijau berbinar menatap dunia yang belum pernah ditemui. Bocah pirang berjalan di belakang. Masih meremas erat kemeja yang kini terlihat sedikit kumal. Musik menghentak dengan volume maksimal. Sedikit buru-buru, Eren membawa sahabat baiknya semakin dalam memasuki kelab malam.

Meja bar terbentang tak jauh dari pandangan. Langkah panjang membuat Armin sedikit kewalahan. Eren duduk di salah satu kursi bar yang dapat diputar. Wajah tak henti memancarkan raut tertarik. Berbeda dengan Armin yang merasa salah tempat. Bocah seusia mereka tidak seharusnya bermain-main di tempat dewasa seperti ini.

Musik memasuki bagian _reff_. Eren menggerakkan kepala. _Bass_ beradu di dalam telinga. Ia tahu lagu ini. Kalau tidak salah judulnya Lima Jam Lagi. Salah satu lagu yang setia berada di dalam _playlist_ ponselnya. Kaki bergerak mengikuti tempo. Menghiraukan Armin yang masih berdiri tak nyaman. Mata biru memandang sekeliling. Kening sedikit mengerut saat melihat sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan bergoyang tidak tahu jarak, menempel seperti permen karet yang kemarin melekat erat di alas sepatunya.

 _This right here is my type of party..._

Eren ikut bersenandung pelan. Sudah mulai nyaman dengan suasana kelab. Seakan baru sadar bahwa ia tidak datang sendirian, kepala _brunette_ itu menoleh. Kening mengerut melihat Armin masih setia berdiri. Kedua tangan memeluk tubuh. Terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Armin!"

Bocah pirang tak mendengar. Eren lupa kalau kelab sangat berisik. Berbicara dengan jarak dekat saja harus berteriak.

"Armin!"

Armin menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajah penuh ketidaknyamanan yang membuat Eren kembali diserang rasa bersalah.

"Duduk!"

Bocah pirang menggeleng. Memilih diam dan mengamati keadaan sekitar yang jelas penuh dengan adegan dewasa. Musik sudah berganti. Armin tahu lagu ini. Eren sering memutarnya di kamar. Judulnya Tidak Ada Uang. Persis seperti keadaan meraka saat ini. Tidak ada uang tapi nekat datang ke tempat penuh dosa.

Armin melirik. Eren sudah sibuk dengan dunianya lagi. Lagu kesukaan diputar dengan volume gila-gilaan membuat bocah itu lupa diri. Musik masuk pada bagian _reff_. Kali ini tidak hanya kepala dan kaki saja yang bergerak, Eren kejang-kejang di atas kursi. Tingkah yang sangat norak dan membuat Armin ingin pulang saja.

 _Bass_ beradu dengan sangat keras. Eren merasa jantungnya melompat keluar setiap suara tersebut merasuk ke dalam telinga. Bulu kuduk meremang. Sensasi yang selalu ia rasakan setiap mendengarkan lagu _up beat_ seperti ini.

" _Tsk_. Norak."

Ya, seharusnya suara sepelan itu tidak akan bisa didengar. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Telinganya akan berubah menjadi tajam bila ada bisik mencurigakan. Eren menoleh dengan gerakan cepat. Memandang sosok bocah kurus yang duduk di sebelah.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Bocah pirang yang hampir mirip dengan Armin itu mendecak. Ia hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. Entah ke arah mana, tapi Eren bisa melihat manik mata itu berbinar.

Tidak ada respon. Eren memutuskan bahwa mungkin tadi hanya salah dengar saja. Fokus kembali pada musik yang sudah berganti. Tubuh kembali kejang-kejang. Kalian bayangkan seorang bocah duduk di atas kursi, di dalam kelab malam, mencoba untuk berjoget dengan gaya keren. Sayang sekali, gerakan itu justru mengundang tawa remeh.

"Baru pertama kali ke kelab malam ya? Norak sekali."

Kalimat _nyinyir_ kembali terdengar. Kali ini Eren yakin sekali kalau bocah mirip Armin itu yang bicara. Alunan musik berganti lagi tanpa disadari.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Eren berteriak dengan emosi dan sakit hati. Iya, ini memang malam pertamanya datang ke kelab malam. Pamit kepada ibunda menginap ke rumah Armin untuk kerja kelompok, tapi melipir ke gudang penuh dosa. Namun, bukan berarti ia rela di _nyinyirin_ seorang bocah yang—Eren yakini—seumuran dengannya.

"Aku bilang, kau norak," jawab bocah pirang itu dengan ringan. Pandangan tetap ke depan. Bibir sedikit bergerak membentuk senyum tipis. Lalu ia melambaikan tangan. Mengambil napas dalam dan berteriak keras, "Bekaaaaaaa!"

Eren ikut menoleh ke depan. Penasaran bocah _nyinyir_ itu meneriaki siapa. Sosok lelaki di atas panggung melambai. _Headphone_ besar bertengger di kepala. Ah, dia yang mengatur semua musik di dalam kelab. Seorang _Disk Joki_ atau DJ. Baru pertama kali ini Eren melihat secara langsung seorang DJ sedang beraksi. Musik menghentak semakin keras.

Lengan kemeja ditarik sedikit kuat. Armin yang bermuka pucat minta cepat pulang. Katanya suara kencang seperti ini membuat jantung aneh, seperti akan meledak. Eren terkekeh. Menjawab sok tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar. Ia memberi saran kepada Armin untuk duduk dan rileks. Bocah pirang yang kalem menurut. Duduk di atas kursi bar berbantal empuk.

Perhatian Eren kembali kepada DJ yang masih memainkan musik. Sesekali ia akan melonjak-lonjak bila musik memasuki bagian _beat break_ atau _drop_. Membuat orang-orang yang berada di lantai dansa ikut melompat dan berjoget.

"Hei, itu DJ siapa ya?" Eren bertanya tanpa sadar.

"Haaaaaah?! Kau tidak tahu dia siapa?!" Bocah pirang berteriak dengan tampang galak. Eren mengangguk kalem. Ia memang tidak tahu. Efek selalu meminta lagu EDM kepada Jean tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Bocah _nyinyir_ mendecak sebal. Menyilangkan kaki berbalut sepatu totol-totol macan. Kedua tangan bersedekap. Sesekali melambaikan tangan bila DJ itu sedang memandang ke arahnya.

"Dia Otabek Altin. Nama panggungnya DJ Beka."

Eren mengangguk. Terdengar sangat familiar. Kepala menggeleng. Tidak. Masa bodoh siapa nama DJ itu, yang penting adalah menikmati malam ini. Musik berganti lagi. Bocah _nyinyir_ turun dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah lantai dansa. Saat musik memasuki bagian _beat break_ , dia menari dengan gerakan sensual.

Tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi ia mampu berbaur dengan tubuh tinggi orang dewasa. Beberapa pasang mata memandang. Sisanya berusaha untuk mendekat, sekadar menggesek tubuh kecil yang gemulai menarikan gerakan yang menggoda. Mereka tidak tahu saja gerakan itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Sosok DJ muda memperhatikan dalam diam. Mata hitam memandang datar.

Armin menyenggol lengan Eren.

"E-eren, kalau aku tidak salah, dia seumuran dengan kita, 'kan?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Lalu kenapa dia terlihat sudah terbiasa di sini? Dan—wajahnya terasa tidak asing."

Eren diam. Memperhatikan gerakan bocah yang semakin mengkhawatirkan. Jas dibuka dan dilempar ke sembarang arah. Bocah pirang menari dengan kaus oblong hitam yang terkadang tersingkap ke atas, memamerkan kulit putih pucat.

"Entahlah, Armin. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Kedua bocah terdiam. Memandang tanpa berkedip interaksi dari seorang DJ dan bocah pirang kesurupan kuda lumping. Armin menyenggol lagi dengan heboh. Bocah pirang tak lagi di lantai dansa. Ia memanjat panggung. Pinggul bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama. Musik berganti lagi. Eren ingat judulnya Tarian Sendiri. Sangat menginterpretasikan apa yang dilakukan oleh si bocah pirang.

Kerumunan orang yang sedang berjoget bersorak. DJ Beka digoda oleh kuda lumping berambut pirang. Tubuh digesek dengan tubuh lain. Dada diraba dengan tangan bersarung tangan. Manik hitam memandang dengan lapar. Keningnya mengerut.

Tarian semakin sensual. Bocah pirang dengan sengaja menggesek punggungnya dengan lengan yang sibuk mengatur DJ _Mixer_. Saat musik hendak memasuki bagian _drop_ , bocah itu menyambar sebuah mikrofon. Berteriak dengan suara kencang, berusaha menyaingi suara musik yang menggelegar.

" _EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP! JUMP! JUMP!_ "

Semua orang yang berada di lantai dansa mengangkat tangan dan berlonjak-lonjak. Gaduh terdengar mengikuti musik. Bocah pirang memimpin pasukan untuk menari. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk. Menikmati alunan musik yang seolah mengaliri aliran darah. DJ Beka menyeringai. Melirik sosok bocah yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menari.

Alunan musik memelan. Temponya melambat. Beberapa orang kembali ke pinggir hanya untuk meneguk alkohol. Bocah pirang bergerak mendekat. Tangan merangkul leher DJ yang sedang mempersiapkan lagu berikutnya. Kepala mendekat. Eren bisa melihat bocah itu membisiki sesuatu. Ekspresi Otabek berubah. Sedikit gelap dengan mata jelaga yang berbinar aneh.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tempo mulai berubah. Musik kembali mengeras. Kerumunan orang kembali ke lantai dansa, siap untuk menari lagi. Lagu baru mengalun dengan _bass_ yang kuat. Bocah pirang berjalan menjauh. Berdiri tepat di hadapan DJ Beka. DJ _Mixer_ berada di tengah, sebagai pembatas jarak mereka berdua.

Tubuh meliuk-liuk lagi. Eren tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi bocah itu. Tempo musik semakin menguat. Hampir seluruh pasang mata mengamati kedua insan yang berada di atas panggung. Menebak apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah pirang di bawah umur itu.

 _So hold me down..._

 _Don't know what I'd do..._

 _If I was without you..._

 _It's my ritual._

Musik memasuki bagian _beat break_. Semua melonjak, mengikuti tempo yang menghentak. Merasa suasana kurang memanas, bocah pirang kembali beraksi. Eren menelan ludah saat jemari bocah itu bergerak ke arah bibir DJ Beka yang terbuka. Jari telunjuk masuk ke dalam mulut. Gigi menggerus permukaan sarung tangan. Mata saling bertatapan, Otabek menarik sarung tangan hingga lepas.

Riuh teriakan dan suitan memenuhi kelab malam yang semakin panas. _Reff_ mengalun bersamaan dengan jemari bocah yang dijilati. Eren menahan napas. Wajah terasa panas. Siapapun bocah itu, ia pasti sudah terbiasa dengan dunia malam. Goyangannya sangat tidak manusiawi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, alunan musik berhenti. Riuh suara tepuk tangan pengunjung memenuhi kelab, mengapresiasi DJ Beka dan bocah pirang yang telah membuat malam mereka menarik. Membungkuk pelan ke arah kerumunan orang di lantai dansa, Otabek segera menggeret sosok yang sedari tadi menggodanya untuk turun dari panggung.

Di meja bar, Eren menghela napas panjang. Hawa panas di dalam kelab beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya sesak. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis. Ia melirik ke arah Armin yang keadaannya jauh lebih parah. Bocah pirang yang alim itu berwajah merah. Mulut terbuka sedikit, menarik udara masuk ke dalam paru-paru dengan cepat.

"Armin?" Eren bertanya dengan volume suara yang normal. Musik yang mengalun tidak sekeras tadi.

"Demi Tuhan, Eren. Kita tidak seharusnya ada di sini," ucap Armin dengan suara bergetar. Dunia dewasa benar-benar membuatnya sedikit takut. Bagaimana tidak, dunia dewasa atau dunia malam sanggup membuat bocah remaja macam tadi meliuk dengan sensual.

Eren menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu. Menyeret Armin ke dalam masalahnya adalah kesalahan besar. Masalah antara ia dan Jean. Sebuah taruhan yang pada akhirnya membuat Armin terseret secara paksa. Rasa bersalah kembali hadir.

"Maaf, Armin," ucap Eren. "Tidak seharusnya aku mengajakmu kemari."

Diam. Armin hanya menunduk. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Eren tidak tahu. Mungkin ia sedang memaki atau bahkan menyumpahi rasa tidak mau kalah yang mengalir deras di dalam aliran darah Eren.

Dua remaja salah tempat masih saling diam beberapa menit. Eren takut untuk berbicara, sementara Armin memilih menenangkan hati dan pikiran. Bartender yang sedari tadi mengamati, mengulas senyum lebar.

"Halo, anak-anak," sapanya dengan nada riang. "Salah tempat?"

Eren menoleh. Memutar kursi hingga berhadapan dengan sosok bartender _nyentrik_ berkacamata. Ia melirik Armin sekilas lalu mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya."

Bartender itu tertawa. "Ya, sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu kalau kalian salah tempat."

Bocah _brunette_ meringis. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bartender itu memang benar. Gaya mereka berdua memang terlihat sangat—remaja. Gagal bersikap seperti orang dewasa meski berhasil menyusup, mengelabui penjaga kekar di pintu masuk.

"Mau minum?"

"Eh?" Eren menengadah. Menatap bartender tersenyum lebar. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. Menolak dengan sopan. "T-tidak perlu—err... aku tidak haus."

Manik kehijauan melirik tanda pengenal yang tersemat di saku kemeja berwarna marun. Hanji Zoe.

Hanji tertawa, cukup keras. Membuat beberapa orang melirik penasaran. Eren duduk dengan resah. Ia melirik Armin yang masih diam. Menunduk menatap lantai. Ah, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Raut wajah yang sarat akan rasa sesal terlihat jelas oleh Hanji. Wanita itu tersenyum mafhum.

"Memang, wajarnya orang akan minum alkohol di tempat ini—atau minimal campuran," ujar Hanji dengan ramah. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau dan teman pirangmu yang lucu ini ingin minum apa? Akan kubuatkan yang spesial."

Eren diam sejenak. Sedikit ragu. Bukannya tidak percaya, tapi Ibunda selalu memberi nasihat untuk tidak mudah percaya terhadap orang asing. Berhati-hati itu lebih baik dibanding bertindak ceroboh. Manik hijau melirik Armin. Si pirang itu jelas butuh asupan cairan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat.

"Erm... air putih saja... Hanji- _san_ ," ucapnya pelan.

Kening mengerut. Hanji mengelus dagu. "Kau yakin menolak minuman gratis?"

"Eh? Gratis?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kubilang spesial, 'kan?"

Maaf, Bu. Tapi bartender ini bukan seperti orang jahat. Manik itu berbinar senang. Eren mengangguk. "Kalau begitu... apa saja yang bisa membuat kami lebih bersemangat!"

Hanji terbahak. Memindahkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung ke kepala. Dua tangan lincah bergerak cepat. Meracik minuman yang—secara penampilan, terlihat legal untuk dikonsumsi bocah di bawah umur seperti Eren dan Armin. Manik hijau memandang kagum. Sesekali ia berseru 'wow' atau 'wah' yang membuat Hanji senang.

Dua minuman tersaji di hadapam. Eren menepuk pundak Armin cukup keras. Membuat si pirang menoleh lemas.

"Armin, lihat! Minuman!"

Sebutlah Eren bocah kampung yang tidak pernah melihat minuman bening berbusa dan mengeluarkan wangi manis. Armin menatap minuman di gelas tinggi dan Eren secara bergantian.

"Itu alkohol, Eren," ucapnya lemas.

"Eh? Tidak, Armin. Ini bukan alkohol," sergah Eren. Menatap Hanji yang sedang mengulum senyum sambil mengeringkan tangan dengan serbet. "Iya, 'kan, Hanji- _san_?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya, tidak ada alkohol—erm, sedikit sih."

Armin memandang lemas. "Tuh, ada alkoholnya sedikit."

Bocah _brunette_ mendecak kesal. Keningnya mengerut dengan alis menukik. " _Tch_. Apa bedanya."

Cairan dingin disesap pelan. Eren bergumam dengan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa senang. Rasa manis, asam, dan sedikit pahit berkumpul di dalam mulut. Rasanya segar sekali. Aroma jeruk menguar dari cairan bening bergelembung. Armin membulatkan mata saat ia meneguk habis minuman.

"Puaah! Segar sekali," seru Eren dengan mata membelalak. Lengan dicengkeram kuat. Ia menoleh ke samping. Menatap Armin yang sedang menampilkan wajah khawatir. Ada keringat sebesar biji jagung, mengalir di pelipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Eren?!" Armin berseru sedikit keras. Tak ingin menjadi sorotan orang lain. Ia memutar kursi menghadap Eren. "Itu minuman beralkohol! Kau bisa mabuk!"

Kekehan terdengar. Tangan pucat Armin digenggam. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman si pirang pada lengan. "Tidak. Minuman ini tidak akan membuat mabuk. Iya, 'kan, Hanji- _san_?"

Wanita itu berdiri dengan tatapan tertarik. Ia mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar. Sangat mencurigakan di mata biru Armin yang gelisah.

"Yap. Tidak akan membuat mabuk," jawabnya mantap. "Kecuali kau minum dalam jumlah yang banyak," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Berharap Eren tak mendengar.

Armin melotot ngeri. Gelas tinggi yang masih penuh, diraih dengan cepat. Eren memejamkan mata. Merasakan cairan dingin sekaligus panas itu membelai bagian dalam tenggorokan. Beberapa detik, minuman kembali tandas. Rona merah menjalar di wajah.

" _Hic!_ "

Suara cegukan terdengar. Eren tertawa pelan. Sebuah tawa yang membuat Armin menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan kuat. Ingin berteriak! Sungguh, seharusnya ia menahan si _brunette_ untuk tidak nekat datang ke kelab malam.

Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Bibi Carla bila mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut anaknya? Eren mangkir dari rumah Armin dan melipir ke kelab malam? Meneguk dua gelas berisi alkohol dari bartender asing?

Armin menggeleng. Tidak. Bibi Carla pasti akan marah besar. Keselamatan Eren pun juga terancam.

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Rasa gugup dan tidak nyaman sudah menghilang. Berganti dengan perasaan khawatir dan gelisah.

Si _brunette_ menoleh dengan senyum menghiasi wajah. Nampak normal. Armin merasakan lega luar biasa. Ia balas tersenyum. Namun, rasa itu hanya berlaku hitungan detik.

"Tidak apa-apa— _hic_ —Armin," jawab Eren, cegukan. Ia terkekeh aneh. Suaranya sedikit serak. Ia meminta minuman lagi. Hanji bergerak cepat. Menyiapkan dua gelas minuman.

"Tidak! Jangan berikan Eren minuman lagi!"

Hanji terkekeh. Gelas berisi minuman bening disodorkan. Belum sempat diamankan oleh Armin, gelas itu sudah berada di tangan yang salah. Diteguk dengan cepat. Kening mengerut. Alis tertekuk tak suka. Gelas kosong dipandangi dengan kesal.

"Apa i— _hic_ —ni?"

Armin merebut gelas kosong. Membaui dengan kening mengerut. Tidak ada bau apapun. Tidak ada aroma alkohol. Apa ini? Jenis alkohol baru?

Hanji terbahak. Puas melayani bocah remaja yang polos. "Itu air biasa. Hanya air putih. Aku tidak sejahat itu membuat temanmu mabuk berat."

Sebuah kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Gelas diletakkan di atas meja bar. Armin memandang kawannya dengan khawatir. Eren menumpukan kening. Merasakan lapisan dingin meja bar merasuk ke pori kulit. Mata terpejam. Ia bernapas tenang.

Helaan napas terdengar lelah. Armin mengusap wajah. Menatap segelas air di hadapan. Ia melirik Hanji. Sedikit memincingkan mata. Meragukan niat baik dari bartender wanita tersebut.

"Hahaha—itu hanya air putih biasa. Jangan menatapku seperti itu pirang," ucap Hanji dengan tawa keras.

"Namaku Armin, bukan pirang."

Gelas diciumi sekilas. Tidak ada alkohol. Air putih diteguk dengan cepat. Membuat tubuh sedikit terasa segar, meski lelah masih menggantungi.

"Jadi... bagaimana bisa kalian menyusup ke dalam?" Hanji bertanya dengan binar penasaran. Kedua tangan sibuk membersihkan gelas yang terlihat sudah bersih.

Armin menghela napas lelah. "Kami mengaku memiliki relasi dengan salah satu DJ di sini."

Hanji bergumam pelan. "Dan mereka mengizinkan kalian masuk?"

"Tidak. Justru sebaliknya," jawab Armin. "Mereka tidak percaya sama sekali."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?"

Manik biru melirik ke samping sekilas. "Eren membujuk mereka dan berakting menangis."

Hening. Hanji terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu terbahak. Gelas di tangan diletakkan di atas meja. Ia memegang perutnya sendiri. Sudut mata terlihat basah. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari beberapa orang. Armin duduk gelisah. Meringis sambil menyembunyikan wajah.

"Sungguh—hahahaha—kalian bocah yang sangat berani!—ups, sepertinya kalian ketahuan."

Armin menoleh. Wajah terlihat pucat. Dua orang penjaga masuk ke dalam dengan tampang garang. Mata menjelajah segala sudut ruangan. Ketika mereka bersitatap, penjaga tersebut langsung berjalan cepat. Lurus ke arah meja bar tempat Armin dan Eren duduk.

Bocah pirang bergerak gelisah. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Eren yang tertidur. Nihil. Bocah _brunette_ mendengkur seperti kerbau. Manik biru menatap Hanji dengan binar ketakutan. Wanita itu mengulum senyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Lengan kurus dicengkeram erat. Armin memekik keras.

"Kau! Beraninya menipu kami! Cepat keluar!" Penjaga itu berteriak keras. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap penasaran. Bisik-bisik aneh mulai terdengar. Armin merasa wajahnya merah karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka keponakanku," ujar Hanji berbohong. Manik mata memincing curiga, mengendus sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Tsk. Aku tidak bohong. Cepat sana pergi. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyusup masuk."

Lengan Armin dilepas perlahan. Penjaga berbadan besar itu menatap ragu. Senyum meyakinkan dari Hanji membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Ia menghela napas. Mengangguk pelan lalu melangkah menjauh. Helaan lega terdengar. Tubuh terasa lemas. Kepala bersurai pirang itu menempel di atas meja. Menatap Eren yang tidur tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya," desahnya lemah. "Mereka tidak meminta bukti apapun."

Hanji terkekeh. Kembali sibuk dengan gelas-gelas. "Yah, itu hal yang wajar."

"Wajar?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Plisetsky selalu menggunakan alasan yang sama. Mungkin mereka berpikir kalau kalian temannya."

Armin menegakkan punggung. Kening mengerut. "Plisetsky? Maksudmu peseluncur es dari Rusia itu?"

"Siapa lagi memang?"

Yuri Plisetsky. Atlet peseluncur es yang berasal dari Rusia. Armin memang pernah mendengar bahwa ia datang berkunjung. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa atlet seusianya diduga selalu membohongi penjaga kelab malam dan menyusup masuk.

"Sedang bersenang-senang, Hanji?" _Baritone_ yang berat terdengar asing. Armin menoleh. Mendapati pria tegap berambut pirang sedang menatapnya ramah. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan. Menutupi semburat merah di wajah.

"Oh! Erwin—akhirnya datang juga," seru Hanji lalu terkekeh. "Ya, ada dua bocah yang patut diawasi."

"Dan kau buat salah satunya mabuk."

Pria lain bersuara datar mendekat. Armin melirik. Pria itu mengenakan _blazer_ berwarna abu-abu. Wajahnya datar. Sepasang mata gelap kebiruan menatap Eren dengan malas. Mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah. Armin menelan ludah gugup.

"Tidak kok. Kuberikan minuman yang biasa," elak Hanji yang sibuk meracik minuman untuk dua pria dewasa yang kini bergabung.

Pria bernama Erwin melirik Armin sekilas. "Kau beri golongan apa?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang sebentar. Mencari botol alkohol yang tadi ia ambil untuk meracik minuman dua bocah di bawah umur. Ia mengambil salah satu botol dan menyerahkannya pada Erwin.

Pria berwajah datar yang mengisi kursi di samping Eren mendengus. Ia berkata pelan usai menyesap minuman. "Tolol. Itu golongan B."

Hanji mendecak. "Aku tahu itu golongan B, cebol."

"Berarti kau memang idiot."

Armin menelan ludah. Pembicaraan orang dewasa di dalam kelab sangat berbeda. Bahasa mereka lebih kasar untuk didengar. Ia melirik Eren yang menggeliat pelan. Merubah posisi wajah, menoleh ke arah pria bermulut pedas di sampingnya.

Pria itu mendengus pelan. "Bocah ini minum berapa gelas?"

Hanji menoleh ke arah Eren yang kembali mendengkur. "Dua. Ia mengambil jatah si pirang—ups, maksudku Armin."

Tubuh kurus menegang saat dua pasang mata pria dewasa sedang tertuju ke arahnya. Ia mengangguk sopan. Bulir keringat membasahi tengkuk. Gugup.

"Jadi kau tidak minum?" Erwin bertanya dengan ramah. Membuat pria berwajah datar mendengus lagi.

"Modus," bisiknya tidak cukup pelan, karena Armin mendengar dengan jelas. Bocah pirang itu menggeleng cepat.

Suara decakan terdengar. Pandangan kembali tertuju pada Hanji yang kini sedang mengusap dagu. Terlihat berpikir. "Kenapa Eren mabuk? Padahal hanya dua gelas."

"Eren?"

" _Tsk_. Bocah yang tidur di sampingmu, Rivaille."

"Hoo."

Pria bernama Rivaille menoleh. Menatap wajah Eren. Ada kilat bening di ujung bibir bocah itu. Liur. Merasa jijik, ia mendecak keras. Mengalihkan pandangan dan menyesap minuman lagi.

"Sepertinya ini kali pertama Eren minum," komentar Erwin. Menatap Armin dengan mata biru berbinar tertarik. "Benar, 'kan?"

Armin mengangguk gugup. "Y-ya. Kami baru pertama kali kemari."

"Tapi Yuri tidak pernah mabuk saat kusuguhi minuman yang sama."

Rivaille mendecih. Menenggak minuman hingga tandas. "Jangan kau bandingkan mereka dengan Plisetsky. Bocah itu sudah sering dicekoki Beka. Kau berikan babi kecil ini golongan A saja kepalanya sudah pening."

Hanji terbahak. "Kau benar. Tumben sekali bicaramu benar, cebol."

Manik gelap kebiruan itu memandang malas. "Otakmu terlalu banyak ditaburi micin, jalang."

Musik dengan volume biasa masih mengalun. Tiga orang dewasa terlibat perbincangan yang tak dimengerti. Armin sibuk komat-kamit. Berdoa supaya Eren segera bangun. Doa bocah polos dikabulkan terlalu cepat. Suara erangan terdengar cukup keras. Empat pasang mata menoleh penasaran.

Eren, dengan liur menetes, menegakkan tubuh. Mata menyipit. Kepala berdenyut tak nyaman. Ia mengusap wajah dengan tangan. Membersihkan liur yang membuat Rivaille mendecih pelan. Kepala bersurai _brunette_ itu menoleh ke kanan. Tersenyum seperti orang bodoh kepada Armin yang lega luar biasa.

"Eren! Kau sudah sadar?"

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan. Mengusap rambut yang berantakan. Ia menatap Hanji yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Melambaikan tangan dengan ceria. "Hanji- _san_ , boleh aku minta air? Tenggorokanku kering sekali."

"Siap!"

Dua orang pria masih mengawasi. Eren tak sadar. Gelas berisi air putih diraih dengan cepat. Cairan bening itu ditelan buru-buru.

"Pulang dan tidur di ranjangmu yang bau ompol sana," ucap Rivaille kasar. Menarik perhatian bocah baru bangun tidur. Manik hijau yang masih sedikit mengantuk itu menatap tidak suka. Kening mengerut.

"Urus dirimu sendiri, pak tua!"

Armin menggigit ujung lengan baju dengan kuat. Eren masih sedikit mabuk—atau mengantuk. Air putih tidak sanggup membuat matanya terbuka lebar. Rivaille terdiam. Manik sayu itu menatap datar.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa, bocah?"

Eren mengerjap beberapa kali. Kepala pusing luar biasa. Pandangan berputar memancing mual. Kening masih mengerut. Manik hijau itu memandang Rivaille tak fokus.

"Aku bilang—urp!—a-aku mual."

Bocah tinggi itu turun dari kursi. Mulut ditutup dengan tangan kanan. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis. Armin mendekat khawatir. Rivaille mendecih. Pantat kenyal ditendang kuat. Eren sedikit tersungkur. Ia menoleh dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Bawa teman bodohmu ini ke toilet sebelum memuntahkan isi perutnya di sini."

Armin mengangguk. Memapah tubuh Eren yang lebih tinggi menuju toilet pria. Beberapa kali mereka nyaris jatuh. Pintu toilet dibuka lebar. Dua bocah merangsek masuk. Beberapa orang di dalam toilet menoleh penasaran. Salah satu bilik yang kosong dimasuki. Eren jatuh terduduk. Kepala bersurai _brunette_ menatap kloset yang terbuka. Isi perut keluar dengan deras.

Armin menjauh. Keluar dari bilik toilet. Tak ingin ikut merasa mual. Ia menghela napas. Keringat membasahi kening. Lelah luar biasa. Arloji di pergelangan tangan menunjuk angka sebelas. Hampir tengah malam. Mereka harus segera pulang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eren keluar dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Keringat membasahi kening dan leher. Tungkai kaki bergetar. Berjalan pelan menuju wastafel yang berjejer.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren?"

Kepala itu mengangguk pelan. Kran diputar. Air mengucur ditampung dua telapak tangan. Ia basuh wajah berkeringat beberapa kali. Tak lupa berkumur membersihkan rasa pahit dan asam di dalam mulut.

"Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing," keluhnya pelan. Menatap bayangan di cermin. Kumal, berkeringat, sedikit pucat. Benar-benar penampilan yang sangat buruk.

Armin menghela napas. "Tentu saja. Kau minum dua gelas minuman yang dicampur alkohol golongan B."

"Golongan B?"

"Kadar alkoholnya lima sampai dua puluh lima persen," jelas Armin. "Aku tidak tahu kadar mana yang ada di minuman itu, tapi aku yakin cukup besar hingga membuatmu mabuk."

Eren mengangguk. Tak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya. Bisik-bisik beberapa orang terdengar. Ia menoleh. Menatap dua orang pria yang sedang berbincang serius. Berdiri di wastafel kosong.

"Kapan DJ Levi tampil?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak sabar! Kudengar DJ Beka berkawan baik dengannya."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja penampilan Beka semakin bagus!"

Perbincangan tak terdengar lagi. Dua pria itu sudah keluar dari toilet. Armin memandang Eren yang terdiam. Menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala bersurai _brunette_. Manik hijau balik menatap. Berbinar aneh.

"Eren... jangan bilang kau ingin melihat DJ Levi."

 **.**

 **-Body Moves-**

 **.**

Hanji melambaikan tangan dengan wajah cerah. Senyum lebar terpasang. Menyambut dua bocah remaja yang datang. Dua wajah itu terlihat lebih cerah. Si pirang masih gelisah. Keningnya mengerut. Melirik bocah lain yang goyah saat berjalan. Efek alkohol masih memenuhi tubuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

Kepala mengangguk pelan. Berkata lirih memesan air putih. Hanji melayani dengan cepat. Manik biru kegelapan mengawasi saat jakun bocah itu naik turun rakus. Armin kembali duduk di tempat semula. Bibir tak henti digigit. Ia ingin cepat pulang. Manik biru melirik Eren. Tak sengaja bersitatap dengan sepasang biru lain yang menatap dalam.

"Lain kali jangan memberi minuman sembarangan, Hanji," titah Erwin dengan kalem. Maniknya tak henti melirik sosok pirang di sebelah Eren.

Wanita bersurai cokelat gelap itu terkekeh. Menggaruk tengkuk bagian belakang yang tidak gatal.

"Kukira Eren setahan Yuri."

Rivaille mendengus. Melirik Eren sekilas lalu memandang ke depan. Sebelah tangan bersandar pada meja bar. Manik gelap itu menatap dua pasang pria yang bergumul di pojok ruangan.

"Tidak ada bocah seperti Yuri. Sejak awal dia memang kucing liar," komentarnya datar.

"Yuri? Siapa?"

"Yuri itu—

"Nak, coba kau lihat ke sana," ujar Rivaille, memotong ucapan Hanji. Telunjuk mengacung ke pojok ruangan. Eren menggeser duduk lebih dekat. Lengan bersinggungan dengan lengan lain yang keras berotot.

Hanji menepuk kening. Tak menyangka bahwa Rivaille akan menunjukkan adegan penuh sensor kepada bocah hijau seperti Eren. Ia melirik si pirang dewasa, meminta bantuan. Erwin mengulum senyum. Memberikan kode untuk membiarkan perilaku pria di sampingnya.

"Oi, cebol. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk—

"Mana sih?"

"Kau terlalu jauh. Kemari," ujar Rivaille. Menarik kursi tempat Eren duduk semakin dekat. Nyaris terjungkal, kaus hitam diremas. Pinggangnya direngkuh dengan telapak besar. Bocah remaja sedang berpegangan pada pria dewasa. Hangat tubuh terasa hingga membuat wajah Eren memerah.

Hanji menggigit kemeja gemas. Hidung kembang-kempis melihat asupan di depan mata. Erwin tersenyum penuh arti. Melirik bocah pirang yang kini tercenung dengan wajah super merah.

"M-mana Yuri?"

Rivaille mendengus. "Gunakan matamu baik-baik. Arah jam satu, di pojok." Eren mengikuti intruksi. Tak sadar ada sepasang manik gelap yang memandang dari jarak dekat. "Sudah?"

Bocah polos mengangguk. Kening mengerut. Mata hijau bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang dimaksud oleh pria di sampingnya.

"Kau lihat dua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa?"

"Hanya berdua?"

"Hm."

Eren diam. Mencari target. Ia berkedip beberapa kali. Di sana, ia melihat dua orang sedang duduk di atas sofa—maksudnya satu orang. Karena satu orang yang lain menduduki orang tersebut. Wajah penasaran berubah merah. Bocah pirang—Eren yakin yang sedang duduk membelakanginya itu bocah karena tubuhnya kecil—duduk mengangkang di atas pria lain. Tubuh kecil itu diraba oleh dua tangan dengan sensual. Mereka saling menggesek.

Aliran darah mengalir naik memenuhi wajah. Sebuah ekspresi yang tak luput dari pengamatan Rivaille. "Bocah pirang itu adalah Yuri. Bila kau masih bingung siapa dia, mungkin kau harus mengingat bocah pirang yang menari dengan binal menggoda Beka."

Eren menoleh dengan cepat. Ia terkesiap dan sedikit menjauh saat jarak wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Rivaille.

"M-maksudmu si pirang _nyinyir_?"

Rivaille menatap malas. Jemari yang merangkul pinggang ramping, meremas pelan. Menghasilkan geliatan aneh. "Apapun kau menyebutnya."

"Dia... homo?" Bocah _brunette_ mengernyit. Kening mengerut jijik.

"Kau anti dengan homo?"

Hanji mendengus, menahan tawa. Buru-buru diam ketika Rivaille melirik tajam.

Eren bergumam. Terlihat sedang berpikir. Tak sadar bahwa sahabat pirang telah duduk tanpa nyawa. Menangisi nasibnya dalam hati. Entahlah, Armin benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Eren masih tidak menyadari tanda bahaya yang muncul.

"Tidak," ucapnya pelan. "Hanya... aneh saja melihat dua pria sedang—err, seperti _itu_."

"Seperti apa?"

Erwin menggeleng. Tersenyum mafhum ketika Rivaille masih berusaha menggoda. Ia melirik Armin yang duduk gelisah. Merasa penasaran, ia bangkit perlahan. Berpindah dan memilih tempat kosong di samping kiri bocah pirang. Menonton bersama adegan godaan maut pria cebol.

Manik gelap kebiruan itu berkilat. Eren menunduk malu. Wajahnya merah dengan alis menukik tajam. Sebuah ekspresi yang unik. Perpaduan malu dan tegang.

"Hoo. Tidak buruk."

Eren menoleh cepat. Kening semakin mengerut. "Apanya?"

Tangan besar melepas pinggang ramping. Rivaille menjauh. Membuat bocah _brunette_ merasa kosong sesaat. Ia turun dari kursi. Berjalan pelan menuju Erwin yang tersenyum kalem. Mereka berdua terlibat perbincangan singkat. Kepala bersurai hitam dengan potongan _undercut_ itu lebih banyak mengangguk. Sepasang mata hijau mengikuti pergerakan. Jantung berdentum saat Rivaille berdiri di hadapan. Menatap dengan dalam.

"Lihat aku," ucapnya pelan, hanya untuk Eren.

Pria bertubuh pendek berjalan menjauh. Tenggelam di balik tubuh besar dan tinggi. Manik hijau mencari dengan gelisah. Nihil. Sosok itu tak ditemukan. Kursi di sebelah kembali diisi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hanji sedang duduk.

"Hanji- _san_? Bagaimana kalau—?

"Tidak akan ada yang memesan untuk lima puluh menit ke depan, Eren," potongnya dengan senyum lebar. "Tenang saja."

Bingung, kepala itu mengangguk. Tak mengerti. Enggan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Musik yang diputar otomatis, tiba-tiba berhenti. Suasana menjadi sunyi. Seluruh pengunjung bersorak ketika panggung DJ disinari lampu. Lantai dansa penuh, padahal belum ada musik mengalun.

"Kenapa semua orang—?"

" _Shh!_ Lihat ke depan saja, Eren," bisik Hanji memotong pertanyaan. "Ia memintamu untuk melihat."

"Ha? Siapa—?

Pertanyaan itu terputus dengan sendirinya. Eren menatap dengan mata melebar. Sosok yang ia cari ada di atas panggung. Auranya begitu memikat. _Blazer_ abu-abu dilepas, menyisakan kaus hitam yang mencetak tubuh berotot. Rivaille, sedang berdiri di balik DJ _Mixer_. Ia memandang seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu berhenti pada bocah remaja yang sedang duduk di dekat meja bar.

Ia sibuk sebentar dengan DJ _Mixer_. Mengutak-atik peralatan di sana dengan jemari panjang. Eren merasa panas. Tiba-tiba teringat pinggangnya yang diremas. Mikrofon diraih. Rivaille berbicara dengan suara _baritone_.

"Siap berpesta?"

Sorakan membahana memekakan telinga. Seluruh pengunjung berteriak meminta musik. Dengusan terdengar.

Hanji mendekati Eren, berbisik rendah. "Siap-siap, Eren. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan."

Eren menoleh. Bingung. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya. Alunan musik sudah terdengar. Pandangan kembali ke depan. Seluruh pengunjung bertepuk tangan. Rivaille mulai mengatur volume. Suara penyanyi terdengar memenuhi ruangan. _Bass_ berdentum perlahan. Iramanya sedang. Tak begitu keras. Lantai dansa mulai bergoyang. Tubuh berdendang kiri dan kanan.

Rivaille berdiri kaku di atas sana. Aneh. Ia tidak begitu heboh seperti DJ pada umumnya. Hanya diam memainkan DJ _Mixer_. Memantau irama lagu yang keluar menghibur. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat bersinar.

Tempo mengalun sedikit cepat. _Beat_ _break_ mengalun dengan irama menyenangkan. Eren memejamkan mata. Menikmati saat musik merayap masuk ke gendang telinga. Berdentum dengan sopan di dalam sana. Kaki bergerak mengikuti irama. Pundaknya bergerak, kiri dan kanan perlahan.

Lampu meredup. Ruangan kembali remang-remang. Lampu warna-warni menyala. Musik telah berganti. Tempo sedikit berubah. Kali ini terdengar suara penyanyi wanita. Eren bisa melihat Hanji sedang menggerakkan kaki. Menikmati musik yang terdengar semakin keras.

Paru bergerak mencari napas. Eren merasa sedikit sesak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Aura Rivaille memikat. Sesekali pria itu memandang lurus ke arahnya. Menghujam dengan tatapan tajam menggetarkan jiwa. Bocah _brunette_ menelan ludah. _Bass_ berdentum keras. Seluruh pengunjung melonjak ketika bagian _drop_ menghentak.

Jemari tangan bergerak lincah. Memutar DJ _Mixer_ dengan handal. Irama semakin cepat. Rivaille mengangkat tangan. Disambut sorakan heboh seluruh pengunjung.

"Ini keren sekali!" Armin berteriak sambil mengangkat tangan.

Alunan musik kembali berubah. Volume semakin keras. Rivaille memasang _headphone_ besar di telinga. Ia meraih mikrofon.

" _Three, two, one! Jump!_ "

Bagian _beat_ _break_ terdengar sangat keras. Seluruh pengunjung melompat bersamaan. Suasana memanas. Dua kali lipat lebih panas dibandingkan DJ Beka beraksi. Eren meraba dadanya yang berdentum menggila. Panas. Panas sekali.

Musik berganti dengan cepat. Kali ini hanya terdengar suara _bass_ yang semakin lama semakin keras. Tempo cepat membuat kepala pening. Rasanya berbeda. Eren baru pertama kali mendengar musik EDM seperti ini. Tak ada lirik. Tak ada orang yang bernyanyi. Hanya ada melodi yang dibuat dengan apik. Dipadukan dengan suara yang _bass_ yang keras. Saat bagian _drop_ tiba, jantungnya terasa copot. Ruangan dihujani suara _bass_. Berdentum-dentum memenuhi kepala.

Bocah remaja menoleh ke arah Hanji. Meminta penjelasan. Wanita itu tersenyum dan berteriak di sisi telinga. "Rivaille adalah DJ. Nama panggungnya DJ Levi. Dia DJ aliran _progressive house_. Jangan heran musiknya lebih keras dibanding Beka."

Pandangan kembali ke depan. Eren memandang takjub. Volume sedikit berkurang. Tidak terlalu keras. Rivaille pandai membuat adrenalin pengunjung naik dan turun. Lagu baru diputar. Iramanya pelan. Melodi gitar paling dominan. Hanya beberapa detik, semuanya berubah keras. _Bass_ menghentak-hentak. Lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya.

Pandangan memburam. Eren turun dari kursi dengan napas terengah. Seruan Armin dan Hanji tak terdengar. Ia melangkah menuju lantai dansa. Manik hijau menatap lurus ke arah depan. Memandang Rivaille yang sibuk mengatur volume dan irama.

Tubuh tinggi disenggol beberapa kali. Ia terdiam. Berdiri di lantai dansa. Menunggu sampai manik gelap kebiruan itu menemukannya. Jantung berdentum. Rivaille menatap dengan kilat di mata. Musik berganti tanpa menunggu pengunjung bernapas.

Melodi keras membuat tubuh limbung. Manik hijau membulat. Melihat bibir tipis membentuk senyum singkat. Hanya sekilas. Debaran jantung seirama dengan _bass_. Ia kalap.

 _Three, two, one, Go!_

Eren melompat mengikuti irama. _Pam pam pam pam pam_. Napas memburu. Kontak mata tak terputus. Panas mengalir di dalam darah. Lagi. Lagi. Eren ingin lagi. Ia mau lebih.

Kata itu hanya diucapkan dalam hati. Seolah mengetahui keinginannya, Rivaille mengganti lagu. Irama yang pelan selalu menjadi awal pembuka. Perlahan, akan mengeras dan membuat pengunjung gila. Eren ikut melonjak. Seluruh pengunjung berseru dengan keras, bersamaan dengan bagian _drop_ yang semakin dekat.

" _HELICOPTER!_ "

Seluruh tubuh melonjak senang. Tangan diudara. Pinggul meliuk mengikuti irama. Bocah remaja berkeringat melepas kemeja. Menyisakan baju putih dengan kain tipis. Napas memburu. Panas terasa semakin menyengat. Manik gelap kebiruan tak henti mengawasi dari atas panggung. Mikrofon kembali diraih. _Beat_ hampir memasuki bagian _drop_ lagi.

" _Are you ready? Three, two, one, HELICOPTER!_ "

Kelab malam didominasi musik keras. _Bass_ terasa di dalam aliran darah. Memompa di dalam. Mengalirkan panas yang luar biasa. Eren terengah. Keringat mengucur dari kening.

 _Beat_ berganti dengan musik lain. Seolah ingin diperhatikan, gerakan bocah remaja semakin memanas. Tubuhnya terbakar. Ia meliuk dengan gerakan sensual. Bocah pirang bernama Yuri menatap dari sudut ruangan. Ia mendecih, menarik tengkuk Otabek dan melumat kesal. Eren menengadah, menatap lampu warna-warni yang bekerlip layahnya bintang. Wajah merah karena suhu meningkat drastis. Beberapa pengunjung yang berada di dekatnya, menoleh.

"Hhhh."

Desah napas itu beradu dengan napas lain. Pandangan buram karena keringat. Tangan nakal menggesek tubuh tidak sopan. Eren menepis. Pinggulnya bergoyang. Manik mata hanya tertuju pada seseorang di atas panggung. Irama musik memelan. Tanda-tanda lagu akan berganti.

Rivaille menyeringai tipis. Memandang bocah kepanasan dengan kilat tertarik. Ia mendekatkan bibir ke arah mikrofon. Mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang membuat Eren mengerang.

"Meliuklah untukku."

Musik keras kembali mengalun. Bocah remaja semakin panas meliukkan tubuh. Ia meraba dadanya sendiri. Pinggul bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali berputar menggoda. Lelaki homo datang mendekat. Meraba nakal dan ditepis galak.

Eren hanya mau Rivaille.

Celana terlihat menggembung. Beberapa orang menatap penasaran. Benar kata Hanji. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau memesan minum ditengah musik seintens ini. Eren memandang sekitar. Menelan ludah saat melihat seluruh pengunjung saling menggesekkan tubuh. Mencari kenikmatan.

Mereka berciuman, menggesek, dan meraba. Berusaha membagi panas yang menyelimuti tubuh. Irama kembali memelan. Rivaille menyisir rambutnya yang berkeringat ke belakang dan menghela napas.

Lagu kembali berganti. Keringat mengucur melewati pelipis. Eren menelan ludah lagi. Alunan musik _progressive_ mengalun penuh godaan. Kaus putihnya basah. Mencetak dua tonjolan di dada yang tak luput dari pandangan DJ.

Eren mendesah. Meliukkan pinggul dan melompat menghentak-hentak. Merasakan nikmat luar biasa. Liur menetes dari sudut bibir. Rivaille menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Kontak mata tak terputus. Gerakan bocah remaja semakin menggila. Lebih binal dari Yuri. Lebih menggoda kaum lelaki.

Beberapa kali tubuh digesek dan diraba. Desahan terdengar nyaring. Pria dewasa di atas panggung menatap senang. Ludah ditelan. Ia ingin cepat selesai.

"Menari bersamaku, nak," bisik seorang lelaki di telinga. Eren menepis tangan nakal yang meraba pantat. Manik hijau yang menggelap menatap galak. Ia mendesis tajam.

"Menyingkir. Dariku. Brengsek."

Musik berganti. Lelaki homo yang sedang terangsang memilih mundur. Membiarkan Eren menari sendiri. Hentak musik menguras keringat. Ia melompat tak kenal lelah. Membiarkan ereksinya menggesek celana jins. Nikmat dan geli bercampur menjadi satu.

Di sela-sela musik yang menghentak, terdengar sayup-sayup desahan dan erengan. Armin menatap dengan wajah merah. Dua atau tiga orang bergumul. Melepas pakaian. Bercumbu di lantai dansa. Parah. Ini parah. Ia melirik ke samping, menatap Erwin yang sedang menunduk ke arahnya.

"Bergairah?" Pria itu berbisik dengan suara rendah. Menyusup masuk ke dalam telinga. Armin mengerang ketika bibirnya diraup dengan ciuman panas. Hanji menjerit senang. Mengamati asupan di depan mata.

Eren menoleh ke belakang. Menatap sahabatnya mulai digerayangi oleh pria asing. Ingin ia kembali, namun musik sudah berganti. Tempo sudah tidak terlalu keras. Namun, melodinya tetap menggoda. Menyuruh tubuh untuk kembali bergoyang.

Lantai dansa menjadi semakin panas. Pengunjung sudah tak fokus menari. Mereka sibuk mencari pasangan untuk digesek dan diraba. Eren berjalan ke depan. Menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang sedang bercumbu. Wanita cantik ditelanjangi. Pria bertelanjang dada digerayangi.

Inilah dunia malam yang sebenarnya.

Eren yang terengah masih mencoba meliuk. Pinggulnya menghentak-hentak. Noda basah terlihat di celana. Rivaille masih mengawasi.

Musik berganti. _Intro_ mengalun dengan lirik tak senonoh.

 _I like boys..._

 _They are great. Strippers everywhere..._

 _I like this place..._

Tak tahan, Eren memanjat panggung. Mengerang saat ereksinya menyenggol lantai yang keras. Ia berdiri dengan tungkai bergetar. Napas menderu. Berjalan perlahan ke arah Rivaille yang sibuk dengan DJ _Mixer_. Tubuh berotot digesek. Eren mendesah di telinga. Manik gelap itu melirik. Kilatannya membuat bocah remaja merintih. Kaus hitam yang melekat pas di badan terasa basah.

Irama _bass_ mulai mengecil. Perlahan, musik mencapai pada akhir. Rivaille mematikan DJ _Mixer_ dengan cepat. Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar. Tubuh remaja yang berkeringat terasa sangat panas. Menggesek tubuh Rivaille yang lebih kecil nan berotot keras.

Manik kehijauan memandang dengan binar gelap. Pria itu mendecih. Melepas _headphone_ besar dari kepala. Meletakkan asal-asalan di sebelah DJ _Mixer_. Tangan kekar meremas pergelangan tangan Eren cukup kuat. Menarik tubuh tinggi remaja semakin mendekat. Rivaille bernapas panas. Berbisik dengan suara _baritone_ serak dan menggoda.

"Aku ingin melihatmu meliuk di bawahku. Sekarang."

 **.**

 **-Body Moves-**

 **.**

Rivaille berjalan dengan cepat. Menarik tubuh lemas remaja bersurai _brunette_. Beberapa kali ia menyenggol pengunjung lain. Tak menghiraukan seruan kesal. Biji mata melirik ke arah meja bar. Erwin sedang mencumbui bocah pirang. Terlalu larut tanpa menyadari Hanji yang mimisan. Menatap dengan liur menetes seperti anjing. Ah, fujoshi bangsat yang beruntung.

Bocah di belakang mengaduh. Mengumpat pelan saat pria dewasa menyenggol pundaknya dengan sengaja. Langkah semakin cepat. Rivaille menyeretn masuk ke dalam toilet pria.

Sepi. Tak ada orang sama sekali. Tidak berhenti. Mereka melangkah cepat menuju bilik kosong paling pojok. Pintu ditutup dengan debaman keras. Eren duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Bernapas cepat. Memandang dengan sayu dan lelah.

"Aku tak percaya," ujar Rivaille setelah menarik napas panjang. "Kau lebih binal dari Plisetsky."

"Siapah?" Eren bertanya dengan desahan. Keningnya mengerut.

"Bocah pirang _nyinyir_."

Kepala itu mengangguk. Terkekeh pelan. Punggung menyandar tak nyaman. Tatapan turun. Menatap celananya yang basah dan menggembung. Rivaille mendengus. Berjalan mendekat. Menggesek celana yang basah itu dengan lutut.

"Angh!"

Tubuh remaja bergetar. Manik hijau membelalak lebar. Liur menetes dari sela bibir. Menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tajam. Biji mata berwarna gelap kebiruan berkilat suka.

"Hoo. Aku suka tatapanmu. Teruskan."

Lutut bergerak menggesek. Menguleni kemaluan keras yang bersemayan di balik celana butut. Eren menjerit. Mendesah dan menggeram. Nikmat dirasa sampai ubun. Gerakan lutut semakin cepat. Tubuh bergetar menjadi reaksi paling memanja mata.

"Ahh!—ngh!—a-aku kelu—angh!"

Celana butut basah di bagian depan. Rivaille mendecih. Menatap bagian lututnya yang ikut terkena imbas. Terasa hangat, nyaris panas. Ia dorong tubuh Eren ke pojok kloset. Punggung menyandar semakin tak nyaman. Lengan berotot mengurung posesif. Lutut kanan menyender pada pinggiran kloset. Rivaille membungkuk di atasnya.

" _Naa_ , Eren. Kau meliuk di lantai dansa ingin menggoda siapa?"

Tubuh itu menegang sejenak. Eren mengalihkan pandangan. Tak kuasa memandang biji mata yang berkilat buas. Jawaban tertahan di mulut. Wajah tampan merangsek maju. Harum napas campuran teh dan rokok, menggoda penciuman. Rivaille bernapas di telinga. Bibirnya menempel, bergerak sensual saat bicara.

"Jawab, Eren."

Ludah ditelan dengan gerakan kaku. Eren membuka mulut. Menjawab dengan suara serak. "K-kau."

"Katakan dengan jelas," pinta Rivaille sambil berbisik.

"Kau," ulang Eren. "Aku ingin kau melihatku di lantai dansa."

Bibir tipis bergerak menyunggingkan seringai kecil. "Kenapa?"

Wajah itu menjauh. Ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah bocah remaja yang rebah di bawah. Biji mata membulat. Eren sedang mengalihkan wajah. Matanya berair. Bibir basah oleh liur. Wajahnya sangat merah. Napas memburu kekurangan oksigen. Jantung Rivaille berdentum pelan saat manik hijau itu melirik.

"A-aku tidak tahu," bisiknya pelan. "Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku... ingin kau melihatku menari di lantai dansa. H-hanya melihatku."

Napas bergetar. Rivaille gelap mata. Tangan kiri mencengkeram wajah Eren. Sementara bibirnya merangsek maju. Meraup bibir basah yang terbuka. Erangan tertahan. Manik hijau membelalak. Bertatapan dengan manik gelap yang memandang intens. Ciuman basah terdengar sangat erotis. Bilik kecil terasa panas.

Mata hijau memandang sayu. Mulai merasakan nikmat saat bibirnya dihisap dan dilumat. Tangan bergetar meremas kaus hitam. Lidah nakal menyusup masuk. Membelai segala sesuatu di dalam sana dengan gerakan menggoda. Lidah kaku dibelai, diajak tuk menari. Membelit dan meliuk. Hisapan panjang terdengar menggairahkan.

Bibir Eren terlihat bengkak saat ciuman panas usai. Celana kembali menggembung. Rivaille mendengus. "Remaja dan gairah seksual. Kau beruntung bertemu denganku, nak. Kulayani kau klimaks sampai kering."

Kaus putih yang basah diraba perlahan. Mencari dua tonjolan yang mengeras. Eren mendesah. Tubuh meliuk menggoda. Bibir tipis mengecupi leher. Memberikan tanda di sana. Kecupan turun menuju dada. Meraup puting keras dari balik kaus. Asin keringat terasa di lidah. Rivaille menghisap kuat. Memilin tonjolan di sebelah yang menganggur.

"Uhh! R-rivaille!"

Caranya menyebut nama terdengar sangat erotis. Kaus diangkat hingga ke atas dada. Lidah basah menjilat secara langsung. Pinggul meliuk menahan nikmat. Rivaille menggeram. Memuaskan diri menghisap puting keras bergantian.

Kecupan turun ke bawah. Perut basah bergerak naik turun. Eren melenguh. Geli saat pusarnya dijilati. Beberapa tanda tertinggal di sana. Dua tangan besar bergerak membuka celana butut. Pinggul terangkat secara tak sadar. Membantu pelepasan agar berlalu dengan cepat.

Kemaluan basah sudah mengacung keras. Lengket dengan aroma yang kuat. Desah panjang terdengar saat hangat mulut terasa. Rivaille menghisap tanpa rasa jijik. Asin dan gurih terasa nikmat. Ia menghisap dengan kuat. Menimbulkan suara basah yang membuat Eren semakin panas.

"Ahh!—ahh!—ahh!"

Hisap dan kulum hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Klimaks kedua datang sangat cepat. Tubuh setengah telanjang menggelinjang di atas kloset. Suaranya berisik. Cairan panas ditahan di dalam mulut. Dua kaki telanjang dilebarkan. Belahan pantat dibuka dengan bu jari. Bibir tipis itu bergerak menuju pusat kerutan. Menciumi sebentar, lalu melumuri dengan cairan putih.

Geli yang aneh menggelitik. Eren mendesis. Merasakan lubang sempit di bawah sana diciumi dan dikulum. Sesuatu yang basah dipaksa masuk ke dalam. Biji mata yang gelap itu terus mengamati ekspresi yang dibuat si remaja. Lidah basah menjilat dengan suara rakus.

Tubuh terasa sangat lemas. Rivaille bangkit dan mengusap bibir yang basah. Matanya tak lepas memandang Eren. Bocah itu mengawasi dengan napas berat. Tangan besar bergerak terburu membuka celana. Ia menarik tubuh setengah telanjang itu untuk duduk.

Pinggul mendekat. Kepala bersurai _brunette_ ditarik. Hidung mancung menyentuh karet celana dalam berwarna hitam. Manik hijau memandang dari bawah.

"Basahi."

Dua tangan bergetar meraih karet celana dalam pria dewasa. Modelnya sangat lelaki dan membuat iri. Karet ditarik ke bawah. Mengeluarkan kemaluan panjang dan berurat. Eren memandang ngeri. Ragu, ia dekatkan wajah. Menghirup aroma khas yang membakar gairah.

Ujung bibir menyentuh lapisan kulit yang panas. Rivaille menarik napas. Kemaluan berkedut senang. Awalnya hanya sentuhan kecil. Setelah mulai terbiasa, lidah basah keluar. Menjilati batang panas itu perlahan. Atas ke bawah. Bawah ke atas. Terus berulang kali hingga kemaluan itu basah oleh air liur.

Eren bernapas cepat. Bibirnya bengkak. Ia genggam kemaluan itu perlahan. Mengocok cepat. Mulut terbuka lebar. Menghisap sedalam mungkin, sementara tangan tak berhenti. Geraman terdengar sangat seksi. Surai _brunette_ yang lembut diremas pelan. Memberi gestur bahwa ia menyukai hisapan Eren.

Bocah remaja senang mendapat mainan baru. Hisapan semakin menguat dan cepat. Rivaille bernapas cepat. Menunduk. Mengamati ekspresi yang diciptakan oleh bocah binal. Pinggul menjauh. Ia menarik keluar kemaluan.

"Berbaring."

Punggung kembali rebah. Dua tungkai dibuka lebar. Pinggul ditarik naik. Rivaille menunduk. Membasahi lubang sempit untuk kedua kali. Setelah licin, ia mulai menggesek kemaluan yang tegang.

"Dengar, rilekskan tubuhmu agar sakitnya tak begitu terasa. Mengerti?"

Eren mengangguk cepat. Menggigit kausnya dengan kuat. Puncak kemaluan mendorong masuk. Manik hijau membelalak. Mengerang kuat saat tubuhnya dibelah. Pinggul terus menekan. Sesekali berhenti dan memberikan waktu bernapas. Baru masuk setengah, Eres sudah bajir keringat dan air mata.

"Hhakit—ngh!" Keluhnya pedih. Kedua tangan meremas kaus hitam dengan kuat.

Rivaille mendesah berat. Merasakan kemaluan dijepit dengan kuat. Ia menatap Eren. setelah menarik napas dalam, pinggul itu menghentak dengan cepat. Melesakkan kemaluan panjang seluruhnya.

Manik hijau membelalak. Punggungnya melengkung. Sakit luar biasa terasa sampi ubun. Rivaille menggeram. Mata terpejam erat. Membobol lubang perjaka memang hal yang menyusahkah sekaligus nikmat.

"Agh!" Desahan berat itu tak kuasa ditahan. Pinggul Eren diremas erat. Bocah remaja terisak. Perih menyengat di bagian punggung.

Rivaille menunduk. Mengecupi dada berkeringat dengan lembut. Puting dihisap dan dikulum. Berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang terasa. Ia memandang dengan sabar. Eren masih terpejam. Menangis terisak. Beberapa menit mereka tetap diam. Tubuh bergetar mulai tenang.

Pinggul telanjang meliuk menggoda. Pria dewasa mendengus senang. Mata itu sudah terbuka. Menampilkan manik hijau yang berbinar penasaran dan tak sabar. Rivaille mengecup pelipis berkeringat saat pinggul bergerak. Menarik kemaluan hingga ujung, lalu melesak kuat.

"Angh!"

Desahan itu terdengar manis. Pinggul diremas kuat. Kemaluan bergerak dengan cepat. Gerakan lambat berubah menjadi sangat cepat. Bunyi berisik kloset dan bunyi basah lubang beradu. Menambah debar jantung yang menggebu. Napas memburu. Eren melenguh memohon tuk menyatu.

Bilik toilet terdengar sangat ribut. Deritan pintu tak terdengar. Pria asing datang mengendap. Menempelkan telinga pada pintu bilik terpojok. Rivaille menggeram. Memacu pinggul lebih cepat. Mengumpat berat. Memuji keketatan lubang mantan perjaka.

Eren mendesah dengan liur menetes. Meminta lebih. Meraung nikmat dengan sensual. Membuat pria asing terangsang dan mengocok di luar bilik.

"R-rivaille!—angh!—mnhg!—l-lagih!"

Rivaille menambah kecepatan. Lubang menyempit senang. Gelombang itu tiba-tiba datang. Mengganggu kesenangan. Manik hijau membulat. Berusaha mendorong pria yang sedang menggagahi. Kening mengerut bingung. Gerakan sedikit melambat.

"Ada apa—hhhh—jangan bilang kau ingin berak."

Eren menggeleng. Terisak dan menjawab dengan suara serak. "Anhh!—a-aku ingin k-ken—mnghh!—kencing!"

Kemaluan ditarik keluar dengan cepat. Tubuh setengah telanjang dibalik. Tutup kloset dibuka buru-buru. Eren menungging, berpengangan pada dinding kusam penuh coretan tak senonoh.

"Ri—hhh—Rivaille—AAHH!"

Lubang basah kembali diisi. Pinggul menghentak dengan cepat. Eren menoleh ke belakang. Menatap dengan mata basah.

"Aaanh!—t-tapi aku ingin—auhhn—kencing!"

"Kencing saja—hhhh," ujar Rivaille dengan napas berat. Pinggul tak berhenti menusuk. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar desahan lain. Bukan desahan Eren.

Kepala bersurai _brunette_ itu menggeleng cepat. Nikmat terasa saat titik nikmat ditusuk berulang kali. Membuat gelombang itu semakin cepat datang. Kantung kemih sudah tak kuat menahan. Ia menjerit keras. Tangan besar merogoh ke depan. Memompa kemaluan keras yang memerah, nyaris berwarna biru.

"T-tidak—anghh!—j-jangan!—l-lepasshh!"

Gerakan menyodok semakin cepat. Pun, dengan kocokan tangan. Tubuh setengah telanjang bergetar. Punggung terasa hangat saat Rivaille mendekap dari belakang. Mengecupi kulit berkeringat itu dan berbisik dengan suara serak.

"Keluarkan—hhhh—biarkan aku melihatmu."

Kepala itu menggeleng. Desahan semakin keras. Tubuh tak berhenti bergetar. "Mnggh!—k-keluarhh—aahh!—R-rivaille!"

Semburan keluar dengan kencang. Eren mendesah panjang. Kemaluan berkedut dan bergetar dalam genggam tangan besar. Otot berkontraksi dengan hebat. Rivaille mendesah berat. Menggeram di punggung licin. Air kencing yang bening berganti semburan panas. Klimaks datang ketiga kali.

Napas memburu. Eren menatap nanar ke arah kloset yang terisi kencing dan mani kental. Wajah terasa panas. Memandang tangan besar yang masih memompa kemaluannya pelan. Lalu tubuh menegang. Pintu bilik diketuk. Rivaille menoleh ke belakang.

"Hei—hhhh—buka pintunya—hhhhh—biarkan aku ikut," ucap pria itu dengan deru napas. "Kekasihmu liar sekali—hhhh—biarkan aku mencoba lubang basah itu."

Pintu sedikit terbuka. Rahang tegas mengeras. Saat pintu nyaris terbuka setengah, Rivaille murka.

BLAM!

"Diam di sana," desisnya tajam. Pria itu terdiam di depan pintu. Berharap segera diundang masuk.

Eren mendesah. Lubang menganga saat kemaluan ditarik keluar. Tubuh lemas ditarik mendekat. Ia memekik pelan. Rivaille membopongnya. Suara punggung membentur pintu bilik terdengar keras. Lengan basah berpegangan pada leher kuat.

"R-rivaille...?"

Desahan terdengar. Kemaluan kembali melesak. Dada telanjang dikecupi ganas. Rivaille menggerakkan pinggul dengan cepat. Menyodok Eren sambil berdiri. Dua kaki menggantung pada lengan berotot.

Pria asing semakin terangsang. "Brengsek—biarkan aku masuk!"

Rivaille menggigit puting keras. Eren berteriak. Mendesah nyaring saat titik nikmat kembali digempur. Pintu bilik digedor berulang kali. Diabaikan. Hanya desahan dan geraman yang terdengar.

"Berbagilah denganku!—hhhh—pelacur dari mana yang kau dapatkan itu?—hhh—aku ingin menyodoknya juga!" Pria itu berteriak. Tak sadar telah memancing emosi Rivaille. Sodokan menguat. Eren mendesah panjang.

"Hei!—buka pintunya—

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ "

Eren menunduk. Menatap takjub. Rivaille sedang menatap bilik pintu dengan tajam. Bila ia bisa mengeluarkan laser, mungkin pria asing itu sudah mati.

"Brengsek kau—

BRAK!

Pintu bilik ditendang kuat. Rivaille mendesis. "Dengar, babi busuk. Pergi dari sini sekarang atau kugilas penis mungilmu yang impoten itu dengan truk sampah."

Decihan terdengar kesal. Pintu toilet ditutup dengan keras.

"R-rivaille..."

Pria dewasa berkeringat seksi, menghela napas panjang. Memandang ke depan dan mendengus kesal. "Sampai di mana kita?"

Wajah merah menjadi jawaban. Eren menunjuk ke bawah. Membangkitkan seringai tipis di wajah tampan.

"Ah, ya. Aku belum mengisimu dengan benihku."

Pinggul kembali bergerak. Desahan manis dan erotis terdengar. Rivaille mengecupi dada kecokelatan yang mengkilat. Asin keringat terasa di mulut. Helai rambut hitam diremas gemas. Potongan _undercut_ digaruk dengan kuku tumpul. Pria dewasa itu menggeram senang. Semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggul.

"Mngh—Eren."

Eren memeluk erat saat kemaluan di dalam sana semakin besar. Hanya beberapa sodokan, cairan panas keluar. Mengisi dengan banyak. Tubuh kekar itu bergetar. Tak henti menyodok sampai cairannya keluar tuntas.

Beberapa menit, mereka di posisi yang sama. Napas memburu. Kenikmatan masih terasa di setiap sendi. Eren menunduk. Menatap dengan sayu. Wajah mendekat. Bibir tipis dikecup gugup. Hanya sekilas.

Rivaille mendengus.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat," ucapnya pelan. "Aku homo."

Eren terkekeh. Memukul pundak keras perlahan. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Kalau kau? Homo atau tidak?"

Bocah remaja bergumam perlahan. Melirik Rivaille, menggoda. Lalu ia kembali mendekat. Berbisik tepat di telinga.

"Kalau aku menyukai saat meliuk di bawah tubuhmu... itu artinya homo atau bukan?"

Setelah itu, toilet pria kembali dipenuhi oleh desahan.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Jam makan siang, seluruh siswa pergi ke kantin. Mencoba peruntungan dalam perang kecil berebut makanan. Beberapa siswa duduk bergerombol di bagian pojok kantin. Mereka duduk melingar sangat dekat. Tak ingin membuat celah sehingga orang lain dapat mengintip. Pandangan tertuju pada layar ponsel. Menatap tanpa berkedip. Gambar tak senonoh terpampang. Durasi hanya tiga menit, tapi cukup membuat mereka bungkam.

Itu bukan _bokep_ _jepun_ penuh desahan kesukaan Jean.

Pandangan beralih pada dua siswa yang duduk menjauhi gerombolan. Jean adalah orang pertama yang duduk normal. Berhadapan dengan sosok yang kini sedang menunduk. Menatap burger keju tanpa selera. Membenarkan posisi syal yang melingkar di leher. Menyembunyikan titik merah bekas digigit nyamuk cebol berkemaluan besar.

"Aku masih tidak percaya."

Empat orang lain menyusul. Mengangguk setuju. Masih memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Eren... sejak kapan kau belajar menari _striptease_?"

Remaja berambut _brunette_ itu menoleh. Wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia melirik Armin yang menunduk penuh penyesalan.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat mereka berkumpul untuk makan siang di kantin, Armin mendapatkan email dari seseorang. Bocah pirang itu tak menyadari ada orang iseng yang mengintip. Email dibuka tanpa khawatir. Sebuah video dengan durasi tiga menid. Penasaran, ia membuka video tersebut.

Isinya diluar dugaan. Eren sedang meliuk di lantai dansa yang penuh. Pantat bergoyang sesuai irama. Gerakannya sensual. Lalu ia bergerak melepas kemeja. Melempar ke sembarang arah. Video berhenti tepat sebelum ia mulai mendesah dan meliuk semakin panas.

Bocah plontos di sebelah melotot. Ponsel direbut dengan cepat. Ia menyuruh empat orang untuk bergerombol. Menyaksikan video liukan Eren dari awal.

Lalu di sinilah Eren.

Duduk dengan wajah merah. Mengutuk siapapun orang yang mengirim video tersebut.

"Hei, monyet. Taruhan kita hanya sebatas foto _selfie_ -mu di dalam kelab, bukan video tak senonoh seperti ini."

Connie mendengus. "Kau buang ke mana kemejamu, Eren?"

"Kuharap video ini tidak tersebar," ucap Marco dengan senyum iba.

Bertoldt meringis. "Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

Pria tegap bernama Reiner terbahak. Ponsel ada di tangan. Ia menonton dari awal. "Bedebah kau, Eren. Kau bisa membuat pria homo di luar sana menyembahmu."

Manik biru menatap takut. Armin menoleh. Keringat membasahi kening. Ia berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Eren... maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu isinya seperti itu."

"Siapa pengirimnya?" Ia bertanya, menahan emosi dan malu. Menatap Armin yang masih merasa bersalah.

"M-mungkin Hanji-san. Sebelum aku pulang diantar Erwin-san, ia meminta alamat emailku."

Bocah _brunette_ mendecak sebal. Pandangan kembali pada teman sekelasnya yang masih sibuk menonton video. Berulang kali ditonton, berulang kali pula mereka mendecak kagum.

"Heh, kuda. Bagaimana taruhannya? Aku menang, 'kan? Sini janjimu," ucap Eren. Wajah masih merah.

Jean menoleh, mendecak kesal. "Menang dari mana? Aku meminta foto, bukan video."

"Persetan! Aku menang. Jadi tepati janjimu! Aku minta album DJ Levi!"

Kening mengerut. Jean memandang dengan tampang menyebalkan. "Hah? Siapa itu? DJ baru?"

Mata hijau membelalak dengan dramatis. Ia menutup mulut. Memberi efek berlebihan. Ia menyebut nama Tuhan, lalu berkata dengan nada menyebalkan. "Oh, Tuhan. Jean-boy tidak tahu? Bukankah ia anak kelab? Kenapa DJ terbaik saja tak tahu?"

Decakan kesal terdengar. Jean melempar kentang goreng sambil mengumpat. Ide jahil terlintas di kepala. Seringai aneh muncul di wajah. Membuat Eren berkeringat dingin.

Jean terkikik. Memandang Eren yang diam dengan wajah iblis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sebar video ini? Siapa tahu monyet satu ini jadi terkenal!"

Connie si plontos menyahut paling bersemangat. "Aku setuju! Kita juga akan terkenal!"

"Erm... kurasa itu ide buruk, Jean," bela Marco, melirik Eren tak enak hati.

"Benar. Nanti Eren akan mendapat masalah," ucap Bertoldt menyetujui.

Reiner terbahak keras. "Masa bodoh. Dia memang selalu mendapat masalah. Aku setuju denganmu, Jean."

Si pemilik ide terkikik keji. Melirik Eren yang pucat dan merona secara bersamaan. Sangat aneh. Tubuhnya tegang. Diliputi rasa gelisah dan kekesalan.

"Jadi... siap untuk membuat si monyet ini digilai homo?"

Eren menarik napas dalam. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Tubuh bergetar menahan marah.

"BERISIK! DASAR TEMAN _CAP_ KRESEK!"

.

-FIN-

.

Author Note:

Halo. Ini fict Rivaere kesekian saya wkwkwk. Entah kenapa saya memang jatuh cinta dengan pair satu ini sampai betah sekali untuk membuat fict nya berkali-kali.

Yap. Fict ini tentang dunia DJ. Ide datang saat mendengarkan salah satu lagu EDM dari Dj favorit saya, Martin Garrix. Batin ini bertanya-tanya, bagaimana ya bila seorang Levi Ackerman menjadi DJ? Lalu saya membuat status di akun facebook saya. Beberapa kawan menyarankan untuk langsung menggarap fict tersebut. Bahkan ada yang memberi masukan untuk membuat crossover SnK dengan Yoi. Maka jadilah fict ini. Meski kemunculan Otabek dan Yuri tidak terlalu banyak.

Proses pengerjaan fict ini cukup rumit. Berhubung saya harus menyesuaikan plot dengan musik yang jadikan referensi. Sementara saya nyaris tidak pernah mengetik sebuah fict dengan lagu pengiring.

Lagu referensi di dalam fict ada di akun facebook saya, Himeros. Link untuk menuju note facebook saya www .facebook notes/himeros/detail-body-moves-fict-rivaere/10155565930206698/?hc_location=ufi (kalian tinggal hapus spasi pada pada link tersebut)

Bagi yang kesulitan, saya berikan list-nya di bawah:

Playlist Otabek

Five More Hours – Deorro ft. Chris Brown

No Money – Galantis

By Your Side – Jonas Blue

Young God – Total Ape

How to Love – Cash Cash ft. Sofia Rey

Love & War – Yellow Claw ft. Yade Lauren

No Promises – Cheat Codes ft. Demi Lovato

Solo Dance – Martin Jensen

Ritual – Marshmello ft. Wrabel

Playlist Levi

I Took A Pill In Ibiza – Mike Posner (Seeb Remix)

Secret – Tiesto & KSHMR ft. Vassy

Set Me Free – Dillon Francis & Martin Garrix

Animals (Original Mix) – Martin Garrix

Project T – Martin Garrix

Tremor – Martin Garrix

Helicopter – Martin Garrix & Firebeatz

Poison – Martin Garrix

Wizard – Martin Garrix & Jay Hardway

Proxy – Martin Garrix

Byte – Martin Garrix & Brooks

Bouncybob – Martin Garrix ft. Justin Mylo & Mesto

Girls – Martin Garrix

Lagu-lagu tersebut dapat diunduh bila kalian ingin memasukkan ke dalam playlist lagu kalian. Untuk lagu Girls dari Martin Garrix, liriknya saya ubah di dalam fict ini muehe.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa playlist Levi dipenuhi oleh karya Martin Garrix. Pertama, dia adalah DJ favorit saya. Masih muda tapi sangat bertalenta, musiknya pun oke, sesuai selera saya. Kedua, berhubung mayoritas lagu EDM miliknya bernuansa keras dengan ritme cepat, saya pikir Levi cocok membawakan lagu seperti itu, bila menjadi seorang DJ. Karakter Levi yang keras, menurut saya pas dengan lagu menghentak dan keras seperti yang dibawakan oleh Martin. Nuansanya akan terasa beda dengan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Otabek, bila kalian dengarkan dengan baik.

Baik, sekian fict dari saya. Semoga kalian suka, baik itu fict atau lagu yang saya pilih untuk referensi. Maaf bila masih ada kesalahan tulisan dan typo yang merajalela. Saya cenderung kurang teliti untuk sesi editing.

Sampai berjumpa pada fict selanjutnya...


End file.
